


Beast in Me

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: An extension of the last scene of Monday's episode 14x03. DON'T READ IF YOU DON"T WANT TO BE SPOILED!
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 1





	Beast in Me

As he finished getting ready for bed, he saw Julia was already in bed with a smile on her face, “so, you are no longer infectious?” He asked as he approached and sat down on the bed.  
“Not in the least. But, I must confess, I do continue to feel some effects.”   
“Oh?” he asked as he was taking off his slippers  
“To be honest, I may still have bit of the beast in me” she said in a seductive voice and pulled open the blankets on his side and growled.  
He turned and gave her a smile as she smiled back, “oh, and what is the cure?” he said as he moved towards her and gave her a kiss.  
She kissed his neck, “what do you think, detective?” she said as she began unbuttoning his pajama top.  
William smiled and kissed her back with passion, and took off his pajama top and threw it to the floor, “why did we bother putting on our pajamas, if we were going to take them off?” he said as he kissed her neck and chest.  
“Its…its…oh, William. It’s more desirable that way” she said she ruffed up his hair.  
“I agree” he said and continued kissing her passionately, “show me your inner beast, Julia”  
Without hesitation, she flipped him onto his side of the bed, and kissed his lips, face, neck and body. She then raised her hands up, as he grabbed the hemline of her nightie and raised it over her body and head and threw it to the floor.  
They continued kissing as she grabbed the waistband of his bottoms and pulled them down, and threw them on the floor as well.  
As they continued kissing, she whispered in his ear, “what do you want William?”  
He whispers back, “show me, your inner beast”  
“My pleasure” she said and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Afterwards out of breath, sweating, with scratch marks on his back, he looks at her, “that…was…some…thing…else” and gave her a kiss.  
She chucked, “it was…I definitely showed you the beast in me”  
“Indeed…but now” he says and kisses her, “I want to show you the beast in me, Julia” and growls as she growls back and they kiss passionately.

The End


End file.
